


Me and Angelina Jolie

by Genea (geneac1)



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/F, Masturbation in Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geneac1/pseuds/Genea





	Me and Angelina Jolie

Crack!! I sat bolt right up in bed. Goddamn thunderstorm, this was the third time it had woken me up right when things with Angelina Jolie were getting interesting. I looked over at the clock, three fucking thirty in the morning. My clit was throbbing with unfulfilled promises. It had been six months since my girlfriend moved out turns out she was a little crazier than I liked my women. As usual I was the last to know, my friends knew and they claimed they tried to tell me. You know how it is though, the ass was slammin’. Anyway, I’d sworn off women for awhile and now here I was tired and horny. I lay back down and tried to relax back into it. Alas, after another twenty minutes it was almost four fucking o’clock and I was even more tired and now frustrated.

I decided to just get my ass up; it was obvious the night was a wash. I went into the kitchen, cut up an apple, fed my Iguana and got in the shower.

Standing there with the hot water running down my body Angelina again came to mind. I grabbed the bar of soap and moved it slowly up and down my arms, giving myself goose bumps. I let my mouth hang slightly open so that the water lightly hit my tongue. I ran it down the valley between my breasts and circled them lightly until my nipples hardened. Turning my body slightly, so that the water could hit my nipples was fantastic, it wasn’t her mouth but it was close.

I had dropped the bar but continued caressing my breasts and then started down touching my belly a little firmer now that I had the rhythm. My hand moved down even further to my hardened clit, I almost came then but I caught myself. I stroked my clit soft and then harder. I pinched it and pressed it into the heel of my hand while the water hit my body. My hand went lower still and I felt my wetness through the heat of the water. I imagined her mouth on me, devouring me. I imagined her tongue inside my pussy, licking the walls, my lips and back to my clit. I imagined hearing her moans, mixed with mine both of us teetering on the edge of orgasm. I felt her fingers inside me pumping in and out, fucking me while sucking on my clit. She sucked my clit into her mouth hard and fast, with her fingers pressed tightly into me. I came screaming so hard that I had to sit down.

While I sat there and recovered I had three thoughts, send contractor a card for putting a bench in the shower, thank god I got the sixty gallon water heater and go buy Angelina movies as a thank you.


End file.
